Speech Recognition (“SR”) can be a valuable aid in dictation and navigation of applications and web sites. However, speech recognition systems may have a very large number of commands that are applicable at any one time to the task at hand. It is often difficult for the user to remember the best commands to use for a specific task.
Current speech recognition systems often use pop up or other transient or permanent windows to display a list of the commands that are available at any one time. However, this list may become lengthily and finding the desired command in the list can take some time. In addition, such lists may show the commands separated from the context in which they would be applied.